Atrapadas
by brokenworldswithin
Summary: Un encantamiento olvidado y un inocente intruso que desencadenará un aventura. La búsqueda revelará momentos anhelados, conversaciones postergadas y sentimientos relegados por las apariencias. Muchas cosas pueden pasar cuando estás atrapada. (M por futuros capítulos)
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí va mi primer intento de fic SwanQueen.  
>Estoy acostumbrada a la serie y fics en inglés por lo que algunos nombres o sobrenombres pueden sonar raros.<strong>_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni remotamente, solo los tomé prestados por un ratito y los puse en un lugar donde puedo hacer que ciertas cosas... ejemm... pasen ¬¬**_

_**Sean buen s y díganme lo que piensan del primer cap (-.-')**_

* * *

><p>Era una noche oscura en Storybrooke. La luna estaba totalmente cubierta por densas nubes que presagiaban una tormenta de proporciones épicas. Las luminarias de la calle peleaban incansablemente con las sombras que se ceñían a su alrededor, más oscuras e impenetrables que de costumbre.<p>

Regina estaba sentada en su cama,rodeada de confortables almohadas dispuestas de tal manera que parecía estar en un mullido trono. La luz lo suficientemente tenue como para permitirle la lectura del libro que descansaba perezosamente en su regazo. Su mirada perdida en la pared opuesta de la habitación.

En el alejado pueblo de Maine, eran raros los momentos de paz como éste. Henry pasaba esa noche con Emma y, por más que este hecho la molestaba mucho Regina sabía que su hijo estaba en buenas manos. Por más incompetencia que mostrara el sheriff, ella sabía que Emma Swan haría hasta lo imposible para cuidar de Henry, y eso era algo que, aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, Regina aprobaba.

La reina volvió a tomar el libro olvidado en su regazo e intentó proseguir con su lectura. Releer las obras de Shakespeare siempre le traía una sensación de calma, pero esa noche no hacía nada para apaciguar su estado de nerviosismo. No sabía porque se sentía así; Henry estaba a salvo, los dos idiotas no estaba tratando de juntar una muchedumbre para quemarla en una hoguera en medio la plaza, Rumplestinskin estaba demasiado ocupado jugando a las parejitas con Belle como para estar tramando algo en su contra (aunque nunca se sabía con certeza cómo funcionaba la mente del Oscuro), Emma no la había acusado de nada en la última semana, es más, no se había cruzado con el sheriff en 6 días (no es como si estuviera contando ni nada parecido). Aun así, la sensación persistía. Era como un extraño vacío en su estómago que se negaba a abandonarla.

A lo lejos se vio un relámpago iluminando el horizonte, seguido pocos segundos después por un estrépito camuflado por la distancia. Regina se incorporó y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación que daba al jardín trasero. No había brisa alguna esa noche. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que ni los insectos llegaban a escucharse. Era como si el augurio de la tormenta que se acercaba hubiera silenciado toda la vida nocturna de Storybrooke. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo, esta vez un poco más cerca. El antiguo reloj del pasillo marcaba con la cadencia de su péndulo cada segundo que pasaba. Era apenas media noche pero ella no tenía sueño, estaba inquieta.

Por el rabillo del ojo detectó un movimiento casi imperceptible en la esquina más alejada de su jardín. Unos arbustos acababan de moverse. Observó más detenidamente pero nada alteró la quietud de la planta, hasta que unos segundos más tarde, ese mismo arbusto se agitó violentamente por un instante. Regina se irguió, su cuerpo en estado de alerta. Quienquiera que se atrevía a merodear por si jardín pagaría por su osadía. Se dispuso a salir rápidamente al patio, en sus dedos comenzaban a crepitar las llamas que le darían forma a una poderosa bola de fuego, cuando recordó su promesa. No usaría magia. Se lo había prometido a Henry.

Durante un instante, desde la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín, contempló el lugar donde había visto movimiento. El intruso todavía no se había revelado. Cada una de sus terminales nerviosas le gritaba que algo sucedería si no actuaba. Retrocedió unos pasos sin perder de vista su objetivo y tomó el celular que había dejado sobre la isla de la cocina. Marcó y esperó.

"Regina, ¿qué sucede?" la voz de Emma Swan se oyó del otro lado de la línea, un dejo de preocupación su voz.

"Sheriff, hay un intruso en mi patio. Venga inmediatamente." Dijo Regina en su tono más autoritario y colgó.

* * *

><p>"¿Problemas?" preguntó Snow White desde su nido entre los brazos de Charming. La luz de la televisión iluminaba sus rasgos preocupados.<p>

Era una de las noches en que la familia Charming intentaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Esta vez era pizza y película, mientras se acurrucaban todos en el sofá. Henry, recostado a Emma, hacía tiempo que se había quedado dormido.

"Mmhmm" fue todo lo que respondió la rubia, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su celular.

Pasaron unos segundos donde podía sentir la mirada de sus padres llena de preguntas.

"Era una llamada por un intruso en propiedad privada" dijo después de unos instantes de vacilación, preguntándose cuánto de la llamada debía revelarles. "Será mejor que vaya a investigar"

"Te acompaño" le dijo David, listo para salir.

"No, está bien, no debe ser nada importante" le dijo Emma tomando su abrigo camino a la puerta. "Puedo cuidarme sola… papá" agregó después de voltearse un momento para dirigirle una sonrisa.

David le sonrió de vuelta y volvió a recostarse en el sofá.

"Nosotros cuidaremos a Henry" le dijo Mary Margaret, rodeando al chico con un brazo protector.

Segura de que sus padres cuidarían bien de si hijo, Emma se dirigió a toda prisa a la casa de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

* * *

><p>Regina escuchó el sonido del motor de ese auto endemoniado que conducía Emma deteneniéndose frente a su casa. Abandonando por un momento su vigilancia, se dirigió a la puerta principal para dejar pasar al sheriff.<p>

"Está escondido entre los arbustos. Arréstelo" fue toda la bienvenida que recibió Emma al encontrarse cara a cara con la reina.

"Bueno… hola para ti también" dijo la muchacha con una mueca de disgusto ante la aspereza de la reina. Entrado a la casa sin demasiada ceremonia, llevó la mano hacia el arma que llevaba en la espalda y se dirigió, seguida de cerca por Regina, hacia el patio donde se encontraba el perpetrador.

Ambas salieron al patio, Emma delante de Regina que se reusó a quedarse en el interior de la casa, con su arma en alto.

El arbusto volvió a moverse bruscamente para luego quedar nuevamente inmóvil.

"Sal de ahí inmediatamente. Esto es propiedad privada, no puedes estar aquí!" dijo Regina con voz potente, desde detrás de Emma.

"Creo que esas son mis líneas" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de lado. "Espera aquí"

El sheriff guardó el arma y se introdujo de cabeza en arbusto, después de unos cuantos movimientos erráticos, se alzó sonriente con su presa en la mano.

Regina miró estupefacta, y un poco avergonzada, como Emma Swan sostenía una pequeña bola de pelo gris y blanco, de largas orejas caídas como si supiera que había sido cazado en medio de una travesura.

"¿Deseas que arreste a Bugs Bunny? dijo Emma con su sonrisa más abierta dirigida a una muy frustrada reina.

"Muy gracioso, Miss Swan" le dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Habría vaporizado a esa criatura yo misma de no ser por la promesa que le hice a Henry de no usar magia"

"Lo sé" dijo Emma exhibiendo aun su sonrisa. "Pero no entiendo para qué es esto" Emma levantó su otra mano en dirección a Regina, mostrando un pequeño cristal verde en la palma.

Regina se acercó a Emma, curiosidad mezclada con preocupación marcando su rostro.

"No puede ser" dijo al cabo de un momento de analizar el extraño objeto "Creí haberlos destruidos a todos"

La preocupación también inundó las facciones de Emma.

"Regina, ¿qué es lo que hace este cristal?" dijo con el seño fruncido mientras la reina extendía su propia mano para tocarlo. Lugo, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando los dedos de Regina tomaron contacto con el cristal, un brillo verdoso resplandeció brevemente, ambas mujeres sintieron como si una fuerza invisible les golpeara fuertemente el pecho, sacándoles el aire.

Las luces de la casa y la calle desaparecieron de repente, todo a su alrededor fue oscuridad absoluta. Densa e impenetrable. El cristal comenzó a brillar nuevamente, iluminando sus rostros con destellos verdosos que marcaban sombras y relieves terroríficos sobre las dos mujeres. La opresión sobre su pecho parecía latir al ritmo de un corazón etéreo que las rodeaba. Escucharon ecos y susurros, lamentos que se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes hasta que fueron gritos y llantos que las ensordecían, el pánico se dibujó en los ojos de amabas cuando un fuerte temblor se sintió en la superficie donde estaban paradas. Luego, tal y como había empezado, terminó repentinamente.

Una vegetación frondosa las rodeaba en el lugar donde antes había estado el muy cuidado jardín de Regina. El sol, alto en el cielo, se colaba entre las frondosas copas de los altos árboles. Las mujeres se miraron, sus manos aun unidas en contacto con el cristal.

Emma fue quien primero recobró la compostura.

"¿En serio, Regina? Todas las demás preguntas visibles en su mirada.

Regina suspiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar. Sabía que debía contestar todas esas preguntas si quería conservar su cordura alrededor de una muy inquisitiva Emma.

"Ese cristal es parte del mecanismo de defensa que mi madre había puesto alrededor de la casa. Pensé que los había sacado y destruido a todos."

"Bien," dijo Emma levantando su otro brazo y quedando cara a cara con quien había iniciado todo "parece que nuestro amigo Bugs encontró el que faltaba."

"Mmmm" se limitó a gruñir Regina, mirando a su alrededor.

"Dónde estamos, en el Bosque Encantado?" dijo Emma mientras dejaba el conejo en el suelo.

"No, ese cristal no es un portal. Mi madre lo usaba para hacer desaparecer a la gente que se ponía en su camino"

"Cuando no les sacaba el corazón para hacerlo polvo con sus propias manos, dices?"

Regina miró de reojo a Emma, no parecía que lo dijera con resentimiento o con ánimo de herirla, sino que estaba relatando un mero hecho.

"Si… en teoría, estamos dentro de cristal"

Emma se giró rápidamente, la sorpresa evidente en su rostro ante la información recibida.

"Ooooook. Cómo salimos de aquí?!"

"Si no me equivoco, mi madre siempre escondía una llave interna en algún lugar, es el complemento de este cristal"

Emma miró detenidamente el trozo de cristal que tenía en sus manos y notó una pequeña muesca regular donde debería ir inserta esa llave interna.

"Genial" dijo entornando sus ojos "Solo tenemos que encontrar una piedrita verde en un _bosque_"

"El sarcasmo no nos ayudará Miss Swan" respondió Regina fríamente. "Comencemos a buscar inmediatamente. No sé qué criaturas mi madre pudo haber puesto aquí dentro"

"¿Además de una Salvadora y una Reina Malvada?"

"Concéntrese y compórtese Miss Swan, a menos que quiera pasar una eternidad encerrada aquí"

"Vamos, Regina, al menos la compañía no es tan mala…" dijo Emma sonriendo "podría haber sido peor"

La reina solo bufó pero sabía que tenía razón, miró hacia su costado donde Emma caminaba, curiosamente escrutando el bosque que las rodeaba, y pensó que la compañía no estaba mal en lo absoluto. Por supuesto que jamás se lo diría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No se olviden de dejarme su opinión... con algo de suerte será traducido al inglés en algún momento xP<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí va la segunda entrega del fic, mismo disclaimer que en el capítulo anterior, los personajes no me pertenecen, tuve que crear un mundo dentro de un cristal para poder hacer que sigan sus instintos y… leanel fic ;)**_

* * *

><p>La reina y la salvadora caminaron lado a lado durante tan solo unos minutos en ese bosque desconocido, tratando de encontrar una salida, cuando de repente Emma se paró en seco.<p>

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Regina ante el súbito cambio. Ema se había volteado y la miraba con una sonrisa de lado, divertida.

"Estás en pijamas" respondió Emma mirándola de arriba abajo "Con mucho estilo, es cierto, pero quizás no es lo más adecuado para la tarea que nos aguarda"

Ante el escrutinio de la rubia, Regina se sintió ruborizar furiosamente. En parte porque se había olvidado completamente que hacía unos instantes era media noche en Storybrooke, y en parte porque la mirada del sheriff Swan le producía ese efecto, por más que hiciera todo lo humanamente posible para resistirlo.

Sin encontrar la vista de la molesta mujer frente a ella, Regina extendió sus manos y una nube de humo escarlata la cubrió completamente. Cuando el humo se hubo dispersado entre volutas arremolinadas, su pijama de seda azul marino y bata a juego habían sido reemplazados por algo que parecía haber sido sacado del guardarropa de la mismísima Emma.

"Mejor" dijo Regina, aprobando su propio trabajo y levantando la mirada. "Le explicaré a Henry que el uso de magia se debió únicamente a las situación que enfrentamos, Miss Swan. Él entenderá." Aseguró después de ver como la rubia seguía escrutándola detenidamente.

Pero la mirada atenta de Emma no se debía al rompimiento de la promesa hecha a Henry, el vestuario de la reina era lo que le llamaba la atención, por ponerlo de una manera elegante. Regina había conjurado de la nada un jean negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas de una manera que había desencajado la mandíbula de la salvadora, lo acompañaban un par de botas altas (muy al estilo de Emma), una simple camisa blanca y una chaqueta a juego. En suma, y a los ojos de la rubia, Regina lucía alucinante.

Emma carraspeó.

"Bueno…, creo que deberíamos seguir" dijo, forzándose a emprender nuevamente la marcha. "¿Tienes idea dónde tu madre pudo esconder el cristal complementario?"

"No lo sé. Seguramente no estará a simple vista?"

"Por supuesto, ¿por qué habría de hacérnoslo fácil?" bufó Emma.

"Por suerte, creo saber exactamente donde está" señaló Regina con tono victorioso "pero…"

"Siempre hay un pero…" bufó la salvadora. "Está dentro de un dragón, un quimera o un kraken?"

"Por favor, Miss Swan, el kraken no existe" dijo la morocha, molesta por la alocada imaginación de su acompañante.

"Claro, pero la quimera si existe" dijo Emma con los ojos en el cielo.

"Mi madre no escondería su única salida dentro de alguna criatura repugnante que tuviera que matar, no se ensuciaría las manos"

"Pero matar dragones es taaaan divertido" aseguró Emma con un tono poco divertido.

Regina detuvo la marcha bruscamente.

"Mire, Miss Swan, yo no estoy contenta con las circunstancias tampoco, pero tendremos que sobreponernos si queremos regresar con Henry en una sola pieza. Su sarcasmo no nos está ayudando en lo absoluto. Si el cristal está dónde yo supongo, tendremos al menos un par de días de viaje, así de grande es esta tierra. Le propongo que cooperemos para salir de aquí lo antes posible"

Emma se había quedado boquiabierta durante el discurso de la reina, si alguien iba a pedir cooperación durante esa aventura, estaba casi segura que no iba a ser Regina. La Reina Malvada quizás ya no era tan malvada. Sonrió de lado.

"Tienes razón. Cooperaré con una condición" dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa.

"¿Y qué sería eso?" preguntó Regina cruzándose de brazos.

"Mi nombre es Emma."

"¿Perdón?"

"Mi nombre es Emma, bien podrías empezar a llamarme así" dijo la rubia.

"Muy bien, Emma" una muy pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Regina al pronunciarlo "Debemos seguir en dirección norte, encontraremos un lago que deberemos rodear"

"Bien" dijo Emma poniéndose en marcha nuevamente "¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de donde está el cristal?"

"He notado que esta tierra se parece mucho al lugar dónde yo nací, allí mi madre tenía un lugar secreto donde practicaba magia. Me parece lógico que allí esconda el cristal" comentó casualmente mientras apuraba el paso para alcanzarla.

Caminaron por lo que parecieron horas en aquella tierra desconocida. Inmensas extensiones de árboles de todo tamaño parecía rodearlas por todos lados. Algunos claros salpicaban el bosque aquí y allá. A lo lejos, se divisaban unas montañas de laderas nevadas y cumbres empinadas. Durante todo el trayecto, procuraron mantener las montañas a su izquierda, a modo de guía. Regina frecuentemente se encontraba mirando con nostalgia ese hermoso paisaje que acompañó su difícil niñez; Emma, sin embargo, contemplaba frecuentemente un paisaje muy distinto.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a asentarse sobre las distantes montañas y el ocaso teñía progresivamente las copas de los arboles con su luz anaranjada, Emma sugirió que se detuvieran a pasar la noche en el borde de un claro.

"Será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí" dijo, acercándose a una pequeña formación rocosa que se situaba al borde de una extensión de terreno sin árboles, un riachuelo pasaba por el otro extremo del claro, adornando la tarde con el sonido del agua que corría libremente.

"De acuerdo" asintió Regina "Por la mañana podremos seguir el curso del riachuelo hasta el lago".

Luego se dio vuelta, de cara a un par de árboles que se encontraban junto a las rocas, y con un movimiento hábil de sus manos la vegetación que la rodeaba, junto a gruesas ramas provenientes de los árboles, se trenzaron y contornearon en una danza mágica. Emma se acercó a Regina, completamente maravillada.

"Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso" le dijo mientras contemplaba como la naturaleza, bajo órdenes de la reina, había formado un refugio lo suficientemente grande para contener a dos personas adultas.

"Cuando quieras, Emma. Si estás dispuesta a enfrentar las rigurosidades del entrenamiento." Le respondió, y con un guiño se alejó "Buscaré algunas ramas secas para encender una fogata"

Emma se había quedado quieta en su lugar, su capacidad de razonar coherentemente olvidada. ¿Regina le había guiñado un ojo? Emma jamás pensó un gesto tan simple como ese podría hacer tanta diferencia. Con la Reina Malvada llamándola por su nombre, sin formalidades forzadas, y a través de esos gestos de camaradería, la relación entre ambas mujeres parecía algo que podría llegar a buen puerto. Emma sonrió. Y quizás a algo más.

* * *

><p>Durante una hora, ambas tomaron caminos separados. Emma volvió al campamento con los brazos cargados de frutos frescos que había recolectado en los alrededores. Mientras se acercaba vio como Regina, arrodillada junto a un montoncito de ramas secas, levantaba su mano derecha. Una pequeña bola de fuego iluminó las cercanías, sostenida por los delicados dedos de la reina. Unos segundos más tarde, la bola de fuego había dado vida a una fogata que brillaba con sus juegos de luces y sombras frente al refugio de hojas que había armado con anterioridad.<p>

"Definitivamente eres del tipo hogareño" le dijo Emma al llegar junto a ella.

"Tengo muchas habilidades" le respondió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que estuvo muy cerca de quitarle el aliento.

Regina parecía más relajada que de costumbre. Y eso le sentaba muy bien. Una sonrisa parecía estar jugando constantemente en sus labios y aunque Emma la hacía enojar con frecuencia, no tardaba mucho en volver a este ánimo de serena calma.

Emma se sentó junto a ella, poniendo en sus manos una variada colección de bayas y hongos.

Regina miró la ofrenda con cierta cautela.

"No te preocupes, nada es venenoso" le sonrió la otra mujer "Snow White pasó dos días completos enseñándome de estas cosas"

El tono de completo hartazgo pareció divertir a la reina.

"¿Te enseñó a hablar con los animales y a cantar junto a los pajaritos?"

"Oh por dios, no" dijo Emma con un dejo de terror en sus ojos "Creo que me habría escapado antes"… "No estoy hecha del material de los cuentos de hadas" aseguró unos segundos después.

La risa de la reina la sorprendió, y fue una sorpresa muy agradable. Regina tenía una risa llena, rica y profunda, que la llenó de una necesidad casi agobiante de abrazarla. Se prometió hacerla reír con más frecuencia.

"Te puedo asegurar, querida, que nuestro mundo late en cada fibra de tu cuerpo. Hay magia en ti. Lo puedo sentir"

"Reconozco lo de la magia, pero eso ha sido gracias a ti. No me imagino yendo a bailes reales, vistiendo largos vestidos de noche y tratando de encontrar un príncipe para tener mi final feliz."

"Los finales felices están sobrevalorados" bufó Regina, sin perder la mueca divertida que adornaba su rostro. "Tampoco puedo imaginarte con un príncipe a tu lado, recorriendo el reino en un fastuoso carruaje"

La mueca de desagrado en la cara de Emma volvió a hacer brotar la risa de Regina.

De repente, un movimiento en los arbustos a su derecha sorprendió a ambas mujeres. Pero Emma le restó importancia.

"No te preocupes, es solo nuestro amiguito, Bugs. Nos ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo"

Regina se volteó y vio como una pequeña cabecita asomaba, olfateando, por debajo de las densas hojas de un helecho. Sin previa invitación, el conejito se acercó a la hoguera y se sentó muy tranquilamente entre las dos mujeres.

"Quizás debas repensar eso de los animales, evidentemente tienes el toque de Snow" se burló Regina. "Deberíamos intentar dormir algo, todavía un largo camino por delante"

"Es cierto" dijo Emma siguiéndola hasta el refugio "Espero que Henry no se preocupe demasiado"

"No te preocupes, en Storybrooke solo habrán pasado unos minutos. El tiempo transcurre mucho más rápido dentro del cristal"

"Gracias por compartir ese pequeño detalle, Regina" bufó Emma mientras se acostaba junto a la reina. "No es como si esa información fuera de importancia o algo así"

Emma se acomodó en el mullido colchón de hierba que formaba del piso del refugio y sin pensarlo demasiado, rodeó a Regina con su brazo, amoldándose a la espalda de la mujer.

"Emma, que…?"

"Cállate y duerme" fue todo lo que respondió la rubia.

Regina, por una vez, obedeció. Se acomodó dentro del abrazo de la salvadora, rodeándose con su calor y, con una sonrisa escondida, cerró los ojos… se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

Gran parte de la noche había pasado pero el sol aún no asomaba en el horizonte. Regina se despertó, inquieta.

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos se encontró cara a cara con Emma Swan, que la abrazaba posesivamente. Su rostro, relajado, denotaba el profundo sueño en el que estaba sumida. Casi sin pensarlo, la reina dirigió su mano al rostro de su acompañante. Delicadamente deslizó las yemas de los dedos sobre el contorno del rostro de Emma con veneración y, si se atrevía a analizarlo, hasta con cariño. Corrió un mechón de rebelde cabello rubio, iniciando una nueva serie de tiernas caricias. Regina no podía evitarlo, la salvadora de provocaba más atracción que rechazo últimamente. Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, un dolor agudo se asentaba en su abdomen y pecho que no podía ignorar; era una necesidad irrefrenable de acercarse, de sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos, de estrecharla fuertemente para no dejarla ir jamás. Emma Swan se había convertido en la única persona constante en su vida, además de Henry. Es cierto, lograba sacarla de sus casillas con mayor facilidad que el resto del planeta, pero también era la persona que la defendía, que la ayudaba, la única que le preguntaba cómo estaba cada mañana cuando se cruzaban en Granny's. Emma nunca le tuvo miedo, su orgullo no se lo permitía, y fue la primera en confiar que podría cambiar, ser mejor, por su hijo.<p>

La rubia se movió en sus sueños y Regina apartó rápidamente la mano, pero Emma logró tomársela antes de que se aleje demasiado y sonrió, con los ojos aun cerrados.

"Me gusta sentirte cerca" fue todo lo que susurró antes de volver a dormirse.

Regina no pudo ocultar el rubor que le cubrió su rostro, volvió a deslizar sus dedos por la mejilla de Emma y luego la rodeó fuertemente con su brazo.

El alba encontró a ambas mujeres entrelazadas en un abrazo cerrado, cómodas con la cercanía de la otra. Emma fue la primera en despertar y, apoyada en su codo, se inclinó sobre una muy dormida Regina; luego de un instante, la carcajada de la salavdora despertó a la reina.

"Qué sucede, Emma?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Mira" le respondió, señalando su costado. "Al parecer, Bugs también piensa que era una muy buena almohada"

La bolita de pelo gris estaba pegada a su espalda y aun dormía profundamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bugs bunny se ha convertido en otro personaje del fic, no lo pude evitar.<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. La parte picante llegará pronto, lo prometo ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tercera entrega de este fic, el capítulo nació en base a un sueño (casi pesadilla) que tuve la otra noche… espero que les guste :D**_

* * *

><p>Ambas mujeres comenzaron su rutina matutina sin dirigirse palabra. Aun pendía en el aire esa última mirada que habían compartido en las primeras horas del amanecer, llena de significado y sentimiento.<p>

"_Qué sucede, Emma?" Regina preguntó con curiosidad al escuchar la carcajada de la salvadora._

"_Mira" le respondió, señalando su costado. "Al parecer, Bugs también piensa que eres una muy buena almohada"_

_La bolita de pelo gris estaba pegada a su espalda y aun dormía profundamente._

_Regina miró el pequeño animalejo que comenzaba a despertarse, pegado a ella en busca de calor, y sonrió._

_Su mirada se encontró con la de la rubia y casi se perdió en un océano verde azulado. Ambas con una sonrisa que colgaba de sus labios, Emma casi sobre ella con sus rubios cabellos acariciándole la mejilla. Parecía casi mágico, una de esas historias que las madres suelen contarle a sus hijas cuando son pequeñas donde un caballero en brillante armadura acudirá a rescatar a la princesa de una vida de miseria y tristeza._

_Regina bufó socarronamente, rompiendo el hechizo. Emma se retiró sin emitir palabra después que el momento se perdiera a manos de Regina. La rubia parecía incluso avergonzada de lo que acababa de pasar._

_Regina la vio alejarse murmurando algo parecido a "desayuno" mientras se internaba en el bosque. Ella permaneció tendida unos minutos más, preguntándose qué le había pasado por la cabeza al comparar a Emma con un príncipe en armadura que vendría a rescatarla. Emma no era un príncipe, si debía mantenerse fiel a la realidad, ella era una princesa; alguien que (de no haber sido por su maldición) probablemente estaría atareada buscando a su verdadero príncipe de baile en baile… o incluso, ya estaría casada con un par de pequeños y adorables principitos pegados a sus faldas._

_Regina volvió a bufar, con hastío esta vez. Ella no era ninguna princesa tampoco. Nunca lo había sido. Levantó sus manos hasta que alcanzaron la altura de su mirada, esas manos que habían tomado tantas vidas y arruinado muchas otras. "Los villanos no tienen finales felices", la voz de Gold hizo eco en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ella no merecía el amor de nadie, mucho menos de un príncipe._

Emma había regresado hacía unos momentos, cargada de bayas nuevamente. Se sentó junto a la hoguera que habían encendido la noche anterior pero que ahora yacía extinta y fría. Miró de reojo a la reina, aun estaba dentro del refugio, pero sentada y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte montañoso. No estaba segura de lo que había sucedido esa mañana, no podía explicar porqué le resultaba tan fácil perderse en esos ojos oscuros que encerraban tanta ternura. Tampoco estaba segura de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no sabía si era real o solo un sueño. Recordaba el calor que había sentido en su pecho cuando los dedos de Regina se habían deslizado por su rostro. Volvió a sentir ese extraño calor que se asentó en su abdomen y permaneció allí mientras regresaba su mirada a una Regina que continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Emma no era de las personas que intentaban comprender sus emociones, las profundas cavilaciones sobre el sentido de su vida no eran algo que hiciera con frecuencia, ella era más bien del tipo que pasaba a la acción antes… probablemente un rasgo heredado de su padre. Por eso, se dirigió con sus bayas hacia Regina y las dejó a su lado, sin volver a pensar en lo acontecido. Comieron en silencio y luego se acercaron al arroyo, su viaje debía continuar y ese arroyo era una guía segura para completar su travesía en el menor tiempo posible.

El silencio aun era pesado entre ellas cuando, al llegar al arroyo, Regina se arrodilló junto al cauce y tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos.

_Justo lo que necesitaba_, pensó Emma mientras trataba de no mirarla tan intensamente. Los ojos de la salvadora recorrieron el hilo de agua que se había escapado de los labios de la morocha y que, lentamente se deslizaba por su barbilla para luego recorrer su esbelto cuello. Emma intentó tragar pero un nudo en su garganta se lo dificultaba. Nunca pensó que el simple hecho de tomar agua pudiera resultar en un acto tan sensual. Pero todo lo que Regina tocaba terminaba convirtiéndose en lo más sexy del mundo, su manera de hablar con esos bajos que hacían vibrar algo muy profundo en Emma, su mirada cuando estaba pensando en una travesura o comentario sarcástico, sus manos al hacer magia que parecían deslizarse a través del aire, su lenguaje corporal que la hacía dueña de cualquier situación o lugar donde se encontrara… si, su cuerpo era la cosa más sexy qu… _¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensado?!_ Sacudió su cabeza como para librarse de esos nefastos pensamientos y reinició la marcha, dejando a Regina atrás.  
>Regina había tenido que apretar el paso para alcanzar a la rubia después de que la hubiera dejado abandonada junto al riachuelo. Aun sin dirigirse palabra siguieron rumbo al norte.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma no sabía cuántas horas habían estado caminando pero su estómago (más bien los sonidos que este producía) le dijeron que estaban cerca de la hora del almuerzo, las bayas no constituían un alimento demasiado substancioso y su cuerpo se lo hacía saber.<p>

"¿Sabes?, podríamos comer algo que no sea parte de la flora de este bosque" le dijo a Regina, volteándose para mirarla pero sin reducir el paso.

"Mmhmm" fue todo lo que la otra mujer le respondió.

Emma rodó sus ojos hacía un costado, la mujer era difícil cuando quería.

"Para poder comer algo que no sean bayas necesito un arma, ¿podrías hacer aparecer algo de ese estilo?"

Regina dejó de caminar, mirando intensamente a la salvadora.

"¿Arco y flecha?"

Emma se sorprendió de que su idea tuviera tan buena recepción.

"Eso es cosa de Mary Margaret, preferiría algo más… afilado"

Regina esbozó una de esas sonrisas de lado que hacían que el corazón de Emma diera un brinco.

"Una espada para la princesa" dijo y en sus manos apareció una espada de hoja reluciente y mango elaborado, muy distinta a la de su padre.

Emma la tomó en sus manos e intentó algunos movimientos con ella. Estaba perfectamente balanceada, su hoja cortaba con un sonido dulce a la vez que peligroso, la empuñadura calzaba perfectamente en su mano.

Regina la observó mientras maniobraba la espada que acababa de conjurar con un deleite inimaginable. El arma se veía natural en las manos de Emma y verla esgrimirla con tanta destreza, a pesar de nunca haber tenido entrenamiento formal, era una verdadera delicia. La reina eligió una roca cercana y se sentó a disfrutar el espectáculo mientras Emma se acostumbraba a su nueva adquisición. Arma y usuario eran una misma cosa, un mismo movimiento fluido. Regina vio como los músculos en los brazos de Emma se tensaban y relajaban con cada movimiento. Sus piernas enfundadas en esos jeans tan apretados seguían el flujo de las estocadas brindándole un equilibrio envidiable que la reina había visto pocas veces dentro de las filas de su ejército. No cabía duda de que la princesa estaba destinada a ser uno de los espadachines más temidos del reino. Regina sonrió, la imagen de Emma rodeada de mocosos y abrazada a un imberbe príncipe se esfumaba con cada destello que la espada producía al reflejar el sol. No, Emma no sería una de esas princesas. Ella lucharía junto a sus padres, lideraría un ejército, sería una heroína con todas las letras.

Una hora después, Emma regresaba de una corta excursión con un animal en su hombro, la presa del día. Regina la esperaba con la hoguera lista. Almorzaron en silencio pero intercambiando miradas fugaces y sonrisas escondidas.

"Gracias por la espada" dijo Emma de repente, cuando se aprontaban para seguir su camino. "Es perfecta"

"No hay por qué" contesto Regina indiferente. "Si es tu estilo ese tipo de arma tan arcaica…"

La verdad era que se había concentrado en todo lo que sentía por la rubia y esa estupenda espada había aparecido. Pero aun no estaba dispuesta a buscarle significado.

"¿Arcaica?, ¿no es lo que usaban en el bosque encantado? Seguramente te has cruzado con algunas espadas con anterioridad" dijo Emma socarronamente.

"Si, pero no quiere decir que sean de mi agrado" le contestó con la barbilla en alto "Yo uso técnicas más avanzadas de ataque y defensa"

"Cierto" dijo la rubia analizando las palabras de la otra mujer "Pero puedes necesitar usar una espada en algún momento, ¿sabes cómo hacerlo?"

"No lo necesito"

"Por supuesto que sí" le dijo Emma, obstinada "Ven aquí"

"¿Discúlpame?" le dijo la reina deteniéndose.

Emma se había acercado a un árbol de grueso tronco y pesadas ramas que cubría sus cabezas.

"Este servirá" le dijo, alcanzándole la espada.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?" preguntó intrigada, en ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente negarse a lo que prometía ser una lección de esgrima.

"Tómala… eso es, sostenla con ambas manos. Siente su peso"

Regina levantó la espada frente a ella, no cabía dudas de que el instrumento la hacía sentir irreverentemente poderosa… aunque aun prefería su magia.

"Ahora intenta moverla" comandó Emma frente a ella. Brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, sonrisa de lado, observando atentamente.

Regina atizó unos torpes golpes al aire, sintiendo la hoja zumbar con cada corte.

"Espera" le dijo de repente Emma, situándose detrás de ella.

Regina se había quedado petrificada al sentir su cercanía. Toda su espalda estaba apoyada en el cuerpo de Emma. Los brazos de la rubia la rodearon y sus manos cubrieron las de la reina en la empuñadura de la espada.

"Tienes que balancear tu cuerpo junto con el peso de la espada…" dijo la rubia, guiando los movimientos de ambas "Las piernas firmes, de allí proviene tu equilibrio, siéntelo en las caderas"

Regina estaba sintiendo algo en la zona de las caderas, pero no tenía nada que ver con la práctica en cuestión.

"Tus manos deben ser firmes pero no debes apretar la empuñadura con demasiada fuerza…"

Emma se alejó unos pasos, su mirada perdida en las caderas de Regina, mientras esta asestaba un par de golpes al árbol que tenía enfrente.

Antes de que sus pensamientos se pierdan aun más en terrenos peligrosos, Emma carraspeó.

"Como espadachín eres muy buena hechicera" le dijo riéndose.

Regina se volteó rápidamente pero su enojo no llegó a sus ojos, que brillaban con humor. Se acercó a Emma, que aun no podía controlar una serie de risitas, y le devolvió la espada.

"Déjame que yo me ocupe de la magia y tú puedes protegerme con tu afilada espada, ser Swan"

"Será un placer proteger a mi reina" dijo Emma con reverencia incluida. Regina era mucho más divertida cuando se soltaba de sus ataduras, pensó.

Ambas continuaron caminando, un aire mucho más alegre las rodeaba.

* * *

><p>Estaba anocheciendo cuando los sentidos de Emma se pusieron en alerta de repente. Continuaban caminando por un sendero que bordeaba el arroyo, el bosque a su alrededor estaba silencioso. Demasiado silencioso. Se detuvo, haciéndole señas a Regina para que se mantuviera detrás de ella.<p>

"¿Qué sucede, Emma?" preguntó sorprendida pero obedeciendo el gesto de la rubia.

"Algo no está bien, ¿puedes sentirlo?"

Regina agudizó sus sentidos. Ella también lo sintió, estaban siendo observadas. La quietud a su alrededor era preocupante. Detrás de ellas sintieron el crujir de ramitas, pero solo era el sonido del conejito que les había tomado cariño y que no se separaba de ellas.

De repente, ambas miraron hacia su derecha al unísono. Emma empuñó su espada, una bola de fuego estuvo lista al instante en la palma de Regina.

Un par de ojos brillaron en las crecientes sobras de los árboles. Luego otro par. Cuando quisieron acordar, al menos cinco pares de ojos las observaban en la distancia.

"Lobos" dijo Emma, preparándose para la pelea.

Regina no había alcanzado a digerir el significado de sus palabras cuando un aullido rompió la monotonía del bosque. Como su hubiera sido una orden, el resto de los lobos saltaron velozmente en dirección a las mujeres. El primero saltó directamente contra Emma, pero la rubia lo empaló con su espada antes de que lograra hacerle daño, pero no pudo con el peso de la bestia y ambos cayeron de espaladas al suelo.

"Emma!" gritó Regina pero no pudo asistirla. Estaba rodeada por los otros cuatros lobos que rugían por lo bajo. Emma logró sacarse la bestia de encima solo para ver, horrorizada como dos lobos se lanzaban sobre Regina. La reina invocó una poderosa pared de fuego que lanzo a ambas bestias hacia atrás, gimiendo. Los otros dos intentaron tomarla desprevenida pero Emma ya se había incorporado. Agitó su espada, su zumbido afilado y amenazante detuvo la carrera de los lobos pero estos seguían al acecho. Emma y Regina estaba espalda con espalda, con cuatro lobos rodeándolas.

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" preguntó Emma, sin mirar a la otra mujer.

"Puede que si" le contestó. "Dame tu mano"

Emma ni siquiera pensó si era una decisión sabia, confiaba completamente en la capacidad de Regina. Extendió su mano izquierda, la derecha aun empuñaba la espada frente a ella.

Regina tomó la mano de la salvadora y ambas pudieron sentir la oleada de poder que las recorrió. La espada de Emma resplandeció con un brillo violeta intenso a la vez que llamas del mismo color se extendieron a lo largo de la hoja. En las manos de Regina, la bola de fuego que estaba sosteniendo triplicó su tamaño, salvajes llamas carmesí se mezclaban con las rojas y anaranjadas que ya latían al ritmo del corazón de Regina. Con un ágil movimiento de su brazo, la reina hizo estallar la bola de fuego a los pies de los dos lobos que se acercaban de su lado, haciendo que huyan despavoridos entre gemidos de terror. Emma a su vez hizo algo que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, pero siguió su instinto y con toda la fuerza que poseía, pero sin soltar a Regina, clavó su espada en el suelo. La tierra se comenzó a resquebrajar y agrietar en dirección a los dos lobos restantes. El suelo se levantó amenazadoramente frente a los lobos formando una pared impenetrable, la onda expansiva del golpe mandó a los lobos unos metros hacia atrás. Eventualmente, siguieron el camino del resto de la manada, gimiendo, mientras se perdían en la espesura del bosque.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido?" dijo Emma con un bufido.

"¿Divertido…?" exclamó la reina, lista para soltar una retalía de epítetos contra la rubia a su lado cuando notó la sangre que manchaba los ajustados pantalones de Emma.

Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, Regina arrastró a Emma hasta el borde del riachuelo, haciendo que se siente en un colchón de musgo que se encontraba en la orilla.

"Estas herida" le dijo sin levantar la mirada.

Regina no comprendía como la visión de un poco de sangre podía producirle tanto pánico. No era la primera vez que veía sangre en su vida, solía arrancar corazones, por dios!. No era eso, era Emma. Verla sangrando, herida, le producía un miedo que se arraigaba en lo profundo de su ser. Un miedo como el que jamás hubiera sentido.

Con su mano derecha aun aferrada a la de Emma, Regina extendió su mano libre sobre la herida que la rubia portaba en su muslo izquierdo. La sangre se detuvo. Emma observó maravillada como la carne rasgada por una afilada garra volvía a unirse como si la herida nunca se hubiera producido, no había cicatriz ni dolor, solo un calor que se extendió por toda su pierna. En unos segundos, todo indicio de la herida había desaparecido, solo quedaba el agujero en su jean como testigo de lo ocurrido. Emma notó como el pulgar de Regina dibujaba lentos círculos sobre su mano, como si intentara calmarla, mientras inspeccionaba su trabajo. Después de un rápido movimiento de su mano, el jean había vuelto a su estado original, la mano de Regina descansó sobre el lugar donde había estado la herida y levantó la mirada. No tardó en perderse en los ojos de Emma que la miraba maravillada. Su princesa estaba bien, ella no dejaría que nada le sucediera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, quizás la parte picante tarde un poco en llegar, quiero construir un poco más la relación, si me lo permiten ;)<br>**__**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no se olviden de decirme que les pareció xD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 4. Disculpen la demora!**_

_**El trabajo me está drenando la vida xP**_

_**Por suerte, un poco de SwanQueen levanta cualquier espíritu.**_

_**Muchas gracias a: Natalia. Trujillo .Rodriguez77, Paolacch, Nomit, FannyBrice, abuseMClementineD, helena4love, luna, paola-enigma y lauinogaga por sus reviews… es lindo saber que una no escribe para el vacío :D**_

* * *

><p>Regina caminaba rápidamente delante de Emma. La morocha se había estado comportando extrañamente desde el ataque de los lobos y la salvadora se preguntaba por qué. Ella la observaba mientras Regina se abría paso entre el denso follaje a pura voluntad, cuando hubiera sido más fácil dejar que la persona que cargaba el objeto cortante liderara la marcha. Pero Emma prefería no protestar o marcar ese detalle. Regina parecía disfrutar de alguna manera esa lucha contra la vegetación.<p>

Su comportamiento había cambiado después de que sanara la herida en la pierna de Emma. La rubia había esperado que esa noche sucediera lo mismo que la anterior, ambas compartiendo el mismo refugio, la cena y, si Emma se atrevía a admitirlo, ella esperaba que compartieran el mismo cálido abrazo. Pero no había sido así. Regina había armado dos refugios esta vez y si bien su trato para con Emma no había variado mucho, ella notó que algo le preocupaba.

Esa mañana, siguieron su camino junto al arroyo y después de varias horas de tupida vegetación y ramas que entorpecían su avance, notaron como el arroyo comenzaba a abrir su cauce. Estaban acercándose al lago, lo que pareció mejorar el ánimo de ambas.

No tardaron mucho en toparse con una enorme masa de agua cristalina. El lago llegaba más allá de lo que alcanzaban a ver y con las montañas como un soñado canvas en el fondo del paisaje, todo parecía tener un toque pintoresco casi idílico. Las dos mujeres se quedaron admirando el paisaje por unos instantes. El sol, alto sobre ellas, las bañaba con su luz dorada y hacía que el agua se reflejara como pequeñas lentejuelas sobre la superficie del lago.

"Creo que podríamos detenernos aquí por un tiempo" dijo Emma, dejando la espada junto a un pino que se alzaba al final del sendero y quitándose la chaqueta.

"Buscaré algo de comer" dijo Regina, internándose nuevamente en el bosque.

"Perfecto, yo tomaré un baño en el lago"

Eso detuvo a la morocha antes de que diera más de dos pasos. Se giró lentamente en la dirección de la rubia y vio como ésta deslizaba el jean por sus estilizadas piernas.

"¿Hello Kitty?" una voz profunda detrás de Emma hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda desde la base del cuello hasta el inicio de las mencionadas panties.

Emma no se giró.

"¿Acaso mi ropa interior es demasiado infantil para la reina?"

"No, querida, pero no es algo que una reina usaría" le respondió Regina acercándose aún más.

No había podido evitarlo, Emma la atraía como un imán. Había pasado gran parte de la noche anterior y esa mañana tratando de analizar sus propias reacciones y pensamientos relacionados a Emma Swan. Regina no era del tipo de persona que cayera en la autoindulgencia e intentara engañarse a sí misma, sabía exactamente qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Tan solo debía evitar el contacto con la rubia hasta salir de aquel maldito lugar y todo volvería a ser como era antes.

Pero Emma solo tuvo que sugerir un baño en el lago para que toda esa determinación se derrumbara. La muchacha deslizó su top blanca y se la tiró a Regina quien la sostuvo sin pestañear. Un sostén rojo hacía juego con las panties.

"No sé por qué, pero la ropa interior de la realeza se me hace algo muy incómodo"

Regina se rió y a los odios de Emma pareció como si su voz hubiera bajado más de una octava, algo vibró dentro de su pecho al oírla hablar.

"Eso es porque no has sido propiamente educada en la materia"

Emma estuvo a punto de protestar pero lo que vio dejó congeladas las palabras en su boca.

Regina había dejado caer su top descuidadamente al suelo. Su propia chaqueta la siguió al instante, al igual que la inmaculada camisa blanca y sus botas. Seda y encaje negro fue todo lo que Emma pudo ver antes de que el rubor le cubriera hasta las raíces del pelo. Esa mujer era una mezcla entre sueños y pesadillas; era lo que toda persona con sangre en las venas soñaría con tener en su cama, y peligrosa como la más salvaje pesadilla. Emma tragó saliva, sin poder despegar la vista de la morocha. Cuando el jean negro fue arrojado sobre el montón de ropa a su lado, la reina miró a Emma. Dos miradas casi depredadoras se cruzaron y ambas sonrieron. Al mismo tiempo, ambas se deshicieron de las prendas restantes y se metieron en el lago hasta que sus aguas les cubrió las caderas.

Emma se zambulló totalmente.

"Delicioso" dijo con un suspiro cuando volvió a salir a la superficie.

"Definitivamente delicioso" aseguró la reina, recorriendo el cuerpo de la salvadora con su mirada oscura.

Regina extendió la mano hasta que las puntas de sus dedos alcanzaron la piel de Emma. Deslizando sus yemas por abdominales tensos, cubiertos por piel suave, tuvo que contener un gemido de placer.

"Regina" fue tan solo un susurro, pero Emma estaba segura que la otra mujer lo había escuchado.

La reina ni siquiera intentó detener o refrenar sus instintos. Acortó la escasa distancia que las separaba y, rodeando la cintura de Emma con sus brazos, la acercó hacia ella.

La rubia se deslizó sin resistencia hasta su abrazo, sus manos rodearon el rostro de la mujer frente ella.

"Esto es muy peligroso" dijo, su aliento rozando los labios de la reina.

No era una advertencia, tampoco una queja. Solo el reconocimiento de lo que les estaba pasando y un silencioso consentimiento de lo que podría seguir.

Regina solo asintió, las palabras no podrían expresar con suficiente elocuencia lo que pasaba por su mente, su cuerpo… su corazón. Cerró los ojos y el espacio ínfimo que las separaba desapareció.

Era una sensación como nunca había experimentado. Cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba como si una corriente eléctrica la estuviera atravesando. La mujer en sus brazos hacía que todo a su alrededor simplemente desapareciera.

Los brazos de Emma rodearon el cuello de Regina, aferrándose a ella con necesidad contenida. El calor se extendió desde el mismo núcleo de su sexo hasta sus extremidades. No recordaba haber deseado tanto a alguien como deseaba a Regina en aquel momento.

El beso, que había comenzado con un cálido roce de labios, había escalado a un intercambio pasional e intenso. Ninguna buscaba dominar, solo querían sentir más de la otra, absorber cada segundo de contacto, intensificar lo que estaban experimentando.

Las manos de Regina, sin poder quedarse quietas, se deslizaron desde la espalda de Emma hasta agarrar de lleno su trasero, acercándola más. Sus caderas se juntaron en una fricción que les arrancó un gemido de placer instantáneo.

Los labios de Emma comenzaron a recorrer la piel sensible del cuello de Regina, dibujando círculos con su lengua, dejando marcas con sus dientes, reclamando propiedad.

"Debemos detenernos" la voz estrangulada de la reina era apenas audible entre la marea de pasión que amenazaba con ahogarlas.

"No, no debemos" respondió Emma, tomando nuevamente los labios de Regina en un acalorado beso.

Juntado toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, Regina logró separarse de la rubia. La mirada confundida de Emma encontró su rostro.

"Regresemos a casa primero" fue la respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta que Emma le estaba haciendo. Fue un susurro, una súplica. Una promesa que ambas deseaban cumplir.

Emma asintió y con un último y dulce beso se separó.

Permanecieron unos momentos más en el lago, sin separarse más que unos centímetros. Luego, sin mediar palabra, retornaron a la orilla.

* * *

><p>Caminaron bordeando el lago en dirección al este. La cadena de montañas que abrazaba al lago en el extremo opuesto parecía moverse lentamente a medida que avanzaban.<p>

Emma tuvo que contenerse para no tomar a Regina de la mano. Quería sentir el contacto, sentirla cerca. Por un lado, sabía que el gesto molestaría a la reina (y ella disfrutaba enormemente haciendo arrugas en el manto de tranquilidad que Regina siempre exhibía) y, por otro lado, sabía que así podría mantenerla segura con mayor facilidad. No sabían lo que podría esconderse aun en ese bosque y Emma quería asegurarse que su reina llegara a destino sana y salva. Pero no lo haría, al menos por ahora, más tarde ella se encargaría de dejar en esa regia piel marcas y caricias imborrables. Sonrió ante la perspectiva de marcar a la morocha como si se tratase de su propiedad. Eso era otra cosa que Regina no encontraría divertido, ella no le pertenecía a nadie y Emma lo sabía. La rubia sonrió. Tan indomable como ella misma era su reina.

Cuando el sol inició su descenso sobre las cumbres de las montañas, la temperatura, hasta ese momento cálida y agradable, comenzó a caer rápidamente.

"Deberíamos buscar un buen lugar para quedarnos esta noche y encender una fogata" dijo Emma analizando sus alrededores.

"Está bien" dijo Regina "Pero esta noche vuelves a dormir conmigo"

La morocha vio como los ojos de la salvadora se iluminaron para luego desenfocarse rápidamente.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Regina se giró en la dirección que la rubia apuntaba. Un resplandor movedizo iluminaba el bosque unos treinta pasos más adelante.

Emma desenfundó su espada y avanzó frente a Regina

"Espera" la reina intentó detenerla.

"Mejor averiguamos qué es antes de que nos tome por sorpresa" le respondió.

No habían avanzado mucho cuando pudieron divisar dos figuras de espaldas a ellas, sentadas junto a un pequeño fuego que danzaba juguetonamente. La figura más pequeña se levantó de repente y corrió hacia el borde del lago, retornando junto a la figura más grande con algo parecido a un cuenco con agua. Era una niña pequeña.

El crujir de una rama a sus espaldas las delató.

_Demonios, Bugs!_, pensó Emma mientras observaba como las figuras junto al fuego se ponían en alerta, la más grande se incorporó, acercando a ellas.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la salvadora vio como el endemoniado conejo (una vez más culpable de sus problemas) salía disparado hacia la espesura del bosque.

"No tenemos más opción que presentarnos" dijo Regina sobre su hombro. Emma sintió.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" la voz de un hombre resonó en la quietud del claro.

Las mujeres salieron de las sombras. El resplandor tenue del fue las iluminó. El hombre pareció relajarse, dos mujeres no representaban peligro para él.

"Solo estamos de paso" dijo Emma, adelantándose mientras envainaba su espada.

"Entonces sigan su camino y no molesten" gruñó el hombre.

Regina se acercó más a la hoguera, evaluando al hombre que tenía enfrente. Era un espécimen de gran tamaño, cabellos castaños desgreñados, barba corta pero descuidada. Penetrantes ojos negros la observaban desde debajo de espesas cejas.

Al ver a la reina, la actitud osca del hombre cambió.

"O pueden acercarse y compartir el calor del fuego" dijo.

A Emma no le gustó nada la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de aquel tipo. Sin la actiud osca del principio hasta podría considerarse apuesto, pero había algo peligroso que emanaba de él y que hacía que todos los instintos de la rubia protestaran al ver como Regina se acercaba a la hoguera. Con un bufido, Emma la siguió.

"Muchas gracias" dijo la reina, pasando por al lado del hombre sin demasiada ceremonia "Mi nombre es Regina, ¿cómo te llamas?" las palabras no estaban dirigidas a su anfitrión sino a la pequeña niña que los había estado observando desde su rincón junto al fuego.

"A-Arian" dijo, aferrada a una andrajosa muñeca de trapo. No parecía tener más de 5 años, el mismo color de cabello que el hombre, pero unos ojos celestes iluminaban su pequeño rostro.

"Un gusto conocerte, Arian" la voz de Emma casi asusta a la niña. Pero la rubia se sentó junto a ella exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa "Mi nombre es Emma"

La pequeña también sonrió.

"Mi nombre es Owen, pero tú puedes llamarme como quieras" el hombre dijo sin que nadie le hubiese presentado, pero su mirada estaba dirigida solamente a Regina. Hizo una profunda reverencia y se sentó frente a la morocha.

Emma estuvo tentada de sacar su espada y probar el filo de la hoja en un pedazo de Owen, sus dedos rozaron la empuñadura.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido.

"No deberías jugar con eso" dijo Owen en tono de burla "Te puedes lastimar"

Emma iba a contestarle algo pero la voz de Arian la interrumpió.

"¿Ustedes también están atrapadas?"

Las dos mujeres la observaron y luego compartieron una mirada cómplice. ¿Hasta dónde debían revelar a estos extraños? Pero la niña siguió hablando.

"Papá estaba cazando en el bosque de una señora muy mala. Yo lo seguí porque no me gustaba quedarme sola. De repente un carruaje apareció y esa mujer mala se bajó de él y luego aparecimos aquí" casi sin respirar, la niña les había contado cómo Cora los había mandado dentro del cristal.

"Algo parecido nos pasó a nosotros, pequeña" le dijo Regina, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Espero que sepan cómo salir" les dijo Owen desde el otro lado de la fogata "Hace años que estamos vagando en este condenado lugar sin saber cómo regresar… el tiempo no parece pasar aquí!" dijo con un tono casi desesperado.

Emma miró a Regina por unos instantes.

"Creo que podemos salir, sólo debemos llegar a un lugar del otro lado del lago." Emma sabía que no podrían dejar a esas dos personas atrapadas allí. Aunque no fuera de su agrado llevar a aquel tipo con ellas, simplemente no podría dejar a Arian atrás. Y sabía que Regina pensaba lo mismo.

"Quizás lo conoces" dijo Regina "Es un claro en el bisque con un altar de piedra en el centro. La piedra es gris muy clara, casi blanca, con inscripciones en su base"

El hombre las miró desconfiado. Luego, una sonrisa reptílea asomó en su rostro y centrando su mirada enteramente en la morocha, dijo.

"Está bien, supongamos que les creo. Si yo les muestro la ruta más corta hacía ese lugar, prometen que me sacarán de aquí?"

La singularidad con la que habló no se les pasó a las mujeres sentadas frente a él. Regina solo asintió.

"Bien" dijo el hombre recostándose en el piso "Más les vale que no me estén mintiendo, o me cobraré las molestias de otras formas mucho más placenteras" dijo con un giño en dirección a Regina.

Emma le hubiera rebanado el cuello de inmediato después de lo que acababa de insinuar. Nadie tocaría un solo pelo de Regina mientras ella estuviera viva (y cargara una filosa espada en sus manos), pero la mano de Regina en su hombro la detuvo. Al buscar la mirada de la morocha, Emma vio preocupación. No por su bienestar, sabía que ese hombre no era oponente digno para ninguna de las dos, sino por Arian. La pequeña se había arrollado, con los harapos apretados fuertemente entre sus bracitos. Emma asintió.  
>Las dos mujeres se recostaron en un tronco que estaba tendido en el piso, con la niña entre ellas. Ninguna pudo dormir bien esa noche.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué les pareció?<strong>_

_**No se olviden de que las reviews hacen que actualice más rápido… son así de mágicas xP**_

_**PD: llamado a solidaridad! Necesito saber si hay alguien interesad en ayudarme a traducir los capítulos... ando corta de tiempo y no quiero que la hermana inglesa de esta historia (Trapped) quede relegada.**_


End file.
